Yun Yun
She is an ally of Xiao Yan and was th leader of the Yun Lan Sect until it was disbanded by xiao yan. she later travelled to the central plains and became the sect leader of the Flower sect on the insistence of Xiao Yan . Appearance she has pale white jade-like skin.pure white hair. graceful ,thin curvy body.virgin. wears simple snow-white clothes. along with a metal vest(sea's core vest) underneath her clothes(until she gives it away to Xiao Yan) Personality She has a very serious and stern personality. It has been stated that she has dedicated her entire life to the martial arts and is uninterested in matters such as love and romance. She develops a soft spot for Xiao Yan after their first encounter, looking after him as a older sister would look after a younger brother. History Xiao Yan met Yun Yun at Magical Beast Mountain, where she was fighting with the Purple Crystal Winged Lion King to get the purple crystal. She was defeated by the Winged Lion King.Xiao Yan found her unconscious near his cave and took care of her. Yun Yun offered to introduce Xiao Yan to Gu He, but he refused. She then saw that his Qi Method was a low-tier one and thought that she would help him out with it. She left the cave to take a bath thus drawing wild beasts to it. Xiao Yan lured them away but received heavy injuries. Yun Yun took care of him during this time even though she was not accustomed to it. When making food for Xiao Yan, she accidentally added the aphrodisiac he had made previously. This made them uncontrollably lustful as Yun Yun could not control her Qi because of the Winged Lion's Seal. However with Yao Lao's help, Xiao Yan managed to avoid it.Lost her first kiss to Xiao Yan. Later with Xiao Yan's help, she obtained the Purple Crystal that left his Qi unstable because he had swallowed the Purple Amethyst Essence. She helped him stabilize his Qi and left him with a Qi Method, Dou Technique and her Sea Core Vest. They later on come into conflict due to her position as the sect leader of the Yun Lan sect due to the actions of the the first elder of the sect and the actions of Yun Shan the previous leader of the sect. Xiao Yan defeats the entire sect with the help of multiple allies and disbands the sect following which Yun Yun has complicated emotions due to her love for Xiao Yan and her positions as sect leader and hence leaves the Jia Ma empire to travel to the central plains where she takes care of the flower sect , sect leader and inherits her dou qi after her death. The Flower sect leader gives YunYun a black tablet that signifies that is the symbol of claan leader . this tablet is passed on by Yun Yun to others in the clan as she has no intention of becoming the sect leader but later on comes into conflict with the proposed sect leader over the inherited dou qi , and has a duel with her in which Xiao Yan intervenes and raises the stakes of the match such that Yun Yun becomes the Sect Leader when they win. Trivia * She seems to be unable to take care of someone else. * She is unable to cook or do any chores. * She was called a "cold granny" by Yan Shi this might mean that she is a lot older than she appears. Light Novel * She was the one who agreed with Na Lan Yan Ran's request to cancel her marriage with Xiao Yan. * She has a more complicated relationship with Xiao Yan in the light novel than the manhua as she almost got raped by him (she put aphrodisiac in their food accidentally). Xiao Yan did lose his first kiss to her. * She left Xiao Yan a Dou Qi Technique and a Dou skill called Exploding Steps after he succumbed to the effects of Amethyst Essence.This technique did not appear in the manhua. * She along with Gu He,Yan Shi, Feng Li and others head to Tager Desert to get the Heavenly Flame for Gu He. She saves Xiao Yan from being killed by Yue Mei. * After Xiao Yan escapes with the Heavenly Flame, she volunteers to capture him. After meeting him and finding out his identity, she asks him to leave and stays behind to cover his escape. She asks him to join her in Misty Cloud Sect, which Xiao Yan harshly rejects, because of his matters with Yan Ran. This causes Yun Yun to become irritated at his behavior. * She is then saved by Yao Lao under the request of Xiao Yan and she is shocked that Xiao Yan is able to make a Dou Huang come to her help and feels that she has underestimated Xiao Yan. Yao Lao also apologizes for Xaio Yan's behavior, which calms Yun Yun. * Xaio Yan only realizes that Yun Zhi is Yun Yun when he returns to the Misty Cloud Sect to kill Yun Leng, and Yun Yun stands before him among the other Misty Cloud Sect Elders. * Yun Yun was instructed by Yun Shan to stop Xiao Yan from unleashing a Angry Buddha Lotus Flame to kill Yun Leng. She is unable to do so as Xiao Yan distracts her long enough to unleash the attack. * During Yun Shan's battle with Xiao Yan, she is stunned on realizing that Nalan Yanran has developed an admiration for Xiao Yan and comforts her. She then allows her to enter the Gate of Life and Death before telling her that she'll have to discuss this with Yun Shan first. * Yun Yun tries to attack Xiao Yan to prevent him from killing Yun Shan.After Yun Shan does a sneak attack on Xiao Yan, he throws her the Sea Core Vest stating that he'll have no relationship with her in the future, which greatly upsets her. * When the Misty Cloud Sect is sent to look for Xiao Yan, Yun Yun is part of the group. After the rest are distracted by Ya Fei's Shadow Guards, she appears in front of Xiao Yan. * She allows him to leave Jia Ma Empire and tells him to never return, though Xiao Yan states he'll be back for revenge, even though he's not sure when he'll return. He then hugs her, teases her and leaves Jia Ma Empire, causing Yun Yun to have complicated emotions. Category:Female Category:Yun Lan Sect Category:Human Category:Dou Huang Category:Jia Ma Empire